Race: Satyrs
'Description' Satyrs are a tall, dark-skinned bi-pedal race of creatures and were the first creations of the god Gath. They are of roughly Human intelligence, with a rich, family-based community and a strong love of festivals and celebrations. Their boisterous and outgoing nature lends them to being great bards and merchants. Their natural running, climbing and jumping abilities, as well as their inherent prowess with all types of ranged weapons let them become unmatched hunters and scouts. 'Appearance' Satyrs are tall and naturally slender in form, growing on average to around 5' - 6' feet with taut and wiry muscles defining their arms, torso and legs. At slightly below the hips their legs become covered with thick, matted and oil filled hair, and their legs become something reminiscent of a goat's hind legs, though much thicker and stronger, allowing the satyrs the capability to survive drops of up to thirty feet. Their chests and arms are usually matted with forests of thick hair as well. A satyr's head is usually topped with matted hair, the same colour as their leg hair and at the top of their crown sprout a set of horns. The style and shape of horn will depend on the satyr's heritage and usually grow up to about one foot long at the age of forty. The facial features of the satyr naturally vary based on genetics, although a common trait among the race are very long pointed ears that grow to about ten-to-fifteen centimetres long, wide noses ending in subdued, cat-like snouts and large, dark eyes well suited to long range sight. These dark, round eyes give excellent vision at all ranges and much more sensitive night vision than most other races, allowing for more effecting nocturnal hunting and movement. 'Clothing' Satyr clothing is mostly woven from animal hides and wood, with semi-precious gemstones and the occasional precious metals like gold or silver adorning their belts, vests and horns. A favorite style within the satyr community involves making rings of bronze, copper and iron and fitting them to their horns as they still are growing. Over time these rings are grown around by the horns and usually impossible to remove withing a few years. More accomplished hunters, warriors and shamans will usually have their horns adorned with many rings of different sizes and metals, sometimes having anywhere up to two dozen rings on both horns. 'Culture' The satyr culture is one of celebrations and festivals. Satyrs love their community and culture deeply and will spare no expense at even a distant relative's birthday. At any celebration, copious amounts of wines, foods and more wines will be consumed, making satyr towns and settlements a favorite of many wine and food merchants. Satyrs are also sharp-minded, being quick of wit and quicker of tongue, they are always a safe choice as negotiators or representatives for a cause. This shrewd mind has an equal use in warfare, with satyr warriors being able to improvise quickly and think on the fly in a heated situation. 'Origin' Satyrs were made by the god Gath, lord of hunters and the hunted, as a creative output for him to affect the fresh world of Eden. Gath himself was a fun, witty god with boundless energy, which he wished to imbue upon his created race. When this happened however, his creations were to much like him in their infancy, with endless energy, that as he poured his joyful soul into his creations, they lusted for more and more, draining him of all of his soft, endearing character traits and leaving him as a husk of his once energetic self. It brought him so much shame and embarrassment from the other gods that he would make a race so like himself that they retained his own endless spiritual appetites that he vowed never to create another race to recklessly. Category:Race Category:Gath